L'évasion de Troyes
by DjoDjoCute
Summary: Au cours de la guerre de cent ans, le traité de Troyes est signé, forçant Francis, représentant de la France, à s'unir avec son ennemi Arthur, représentant de l'Angleterre. Bien évidemment, il n'est pas simple pour le Français d'accepter cette nouvelle situation. FrUk


**Voilà un tout nouveau One-shot. Cette fois-ci sur la guerre de cent ans. Une riche période pas suffisamment exploité. J'espère que vous allez aimé.**

 **Crédit: Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz.**

L'évasion de Troyes

Arthur Kirkland se tira du monde des songes tout doucement. Il sentit les rayons du soleil caresser la peau de son cou et de ses épaules. Une apaisante chaleur que son corps tout reposé accueillit avec joie. Il se sentait bien.

Il détenait de bonnes raisons de se sentir bien. Blotti dans le creux de son étreinte, un corps tout aussi dénudé que le sien y reposait. La peau que sa main effleura délicatement dans le dos possédait la douceur du satin. Le sang qui y circulait était aussi chaud qu'une flamme sur une bougie.

Arthur ouvrit lentement ses yeux émeraude. Ignorant la chambre luxueuse au style médiéval dans laquelle il se trouvait, il baissa le menton et son regard se posa sur ce qu'il considérait être la personne la plus magnifique que la Terre ait jamais porté. Avec ses soyeux longs cheveux d'or bouclés, son corps finement sculpté, il pourrait facilement passer pour un dieu. Une statue de marbre magiquement venue à la vie.

Il souriait. C'était Francis Bonnefoy – son époux.

Enfin, l'histoire se révélait plus compliquée qu'elle ne le paraissait. Depuis près d'un siècle, les pays qu'ils représentaient, la France et l'Angleterre, se vouaient une guerre sans merci. Les causes étaient multiples et souvent confuses en tenant compte des intérêts de chaque acteur. Accès à des marchés pour le commerce, convoitises de titres de noblesse, revanche d'une offense passée, rivalité entre Capétien et Plantagenêt… Voilà le propre de la guerre, mais chacun s'entendait sur le fait que l'objectif principal demeurait l'emprise du trône de France. Et là-dessus, Arthur venait de l'emporter.

Il fallait admettre que le représentant de l'Angleterre possédait des raisons bien personnelles de mener cette guerre. Depuis la conquête normande, Arthur était tombé sous le charme de son voisin d'Outre-Manche. En vieillissant, cette attirance se mua évidemment en sentiment amoureux sincère. Toutefois, Francis rejeta son amour, sous prétexte que vue que leurs deux royaumes entraient fréquemment en conflit, il ne serait pas avisé de se mettre en couple. Arthur le prit très mal. D'autant plus que l'Auld Alliance entre l'Écosse (son frère et ennemi) et la France contre lui acheva de le provoquer. À vrai dire, il avait fumé de rage! Tant bien que sa passion se transforma presque en folie.

Il désirait Francis à tout prix. Et s'il fallait faire la guerre pour y parvenir, alors soit! Et l'occasion se pointa lorsque son propre roi se proclama héritier légitime du trône de France à la suite du décès du dernier héritier mâle de la lignée des Capétien directs. Cependant, les autorités françaises dépoussiérèrent une vieille loi dite salique qui stipulait que les femmes ne pouvaient transmettre le droit au trône, ce qui excluait le roi d'Angleterre, Capétien de par sa mère. Du coup, la couronne se retrouva sur la tête d'une nouvelle branche dynastique, les Valois.

Croirait-on qu'Arthur en tiendrait rigueur? Certainement pas! Ni son roi non plus, d'ailleurs. Et quand le nouveau roi de France tenta de s'emparer du duché de Guyenne, dernier fief du roi d'Angleterre en territoire français, ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop et la guerre fut ainsi déclarée en 1337.

Cette dernière se révéla très intense. Mille et un évènements s'étaient produits. Une panoplie de confrontations différentes entrecoupées par de courtes trêves. Plusieurs vies périrent sur les champs de bataille, sans compter la peste qui avait sévi au tout début du conflit accompagnée d'épisodes de famine. Il n'allait pas trop entrer dans les détails. L'essentiel à savoir fut que la bataille d'Azincourt en 1415 avait été très décisive. L'armée française avait débarqué largement en plus grand nombre, mais une stratégie bien orchestrée avait permis de concéder une victoire improbable et miraculeuse à l'armée anglaise.

Arthur, qu'on avait constamment martyrisé dans son enfance et traité de faible, venait de définitivement prouver à l'Europe sa véritable force et son formidable potentiel! Depuis des lustres, il rêvait d'être l'une des plus grandes puissances que la Terre ait jamais connues et cet évènement le rendit plus déterminé à atteindre son but.

Par contre, pour Francis, cette défaite humiliante l'affaiblit démesurément et il ne s'en remit jamais. Le désastre aboutit avec sa capture par les troupes anglaises à la grande satisfaction d'Arthur. Il avait gagné ou presque. Il dût enjôler et consoler son bien-aimé afin de regagner son affection perdue. Cela ne fut pas une mince affaire, encore moins une partie de plaisir. Francis le méprisait avec des raisons fort justifiées. Néanmoins, avec le temps et un peu de patience, le Français finit par se résoudre à sa situation.

Arthur se doutait que son adversaire l'avait toujours aimé. Il fallait tout simplement jouer sur cette corde sensible pour l'inciter à sortir de son déni. Et cette technique s'avéra gratifiante.

Son plus grand triomphe survint lors de la signature du traité de Troyes, le 21 mai 1420. Selon le traité, le roi de France Charles VI (qui était devenu fou) déshérita son dauphin, Charles de Valois, et fit du roi Henri V d'Angleterre son nouvel héritier à la condition qu'il accepte la main de sa fille en mariage.

Pour Arthur, cet évènement fut jouissif, car cela signifiait que lui et Francis devenaient en quelque sorte mariés. Leurs deux royaumes étaient enfin unis. Il avait explosé d'allégresse!

Arthur reconcentra son attention sur son amant. Il s'empara d'une mèche de ses cheveux sur son visage pour la placer derrière son oreille. Comme il était beau! Il ne saurait jamais comment se lasser de sa vue. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était enfin tout à lui. C'était lui qui allait le protéger et veiller à ses petits soins désormais. Faîtes que ce rêve ne prenne jamais fin!

Mais un cognement à sa porte fit irruption dans sa rêverie. Arthur grogna. Il détestait lorsqu'on venait l'interrompre dans ses moments de tendresse matinale. Surtout que cela réveilla Francis qui se mit à bouger. Fort mécontent, Arthur cria :

–Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir un bon motif pour me déranger de bonne heure!

–Pardonnez-moi, Sir, répondit le serviteur derrière la porte, mais on requiert votre présence de toute urgence!

…

Francis ouvrit les yeux difficilement, toujours très fatigué. Il sentit les bras protecteurs de son amant imposé autour de lui. Il éprouvait du bien-être mais ces coups à la porte étaient durs à ignorer.

Il entendit Arthur converser avec un serviteur, mais il n'y prêtait pas trop attention. Il voulait juste continuer à dormir. Mais bientôt, ce fut son «époux» qui le réveilla en lui chuchotant :

–Mon chéri, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille se lever.

–Hum! marmonna le Français pour se plaindre.

–Oui, il le faut, insista-t-il, rieur, tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

Francis rougit. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il avait été uni contre son gré avec Arthur, mais après plusieurs décennies de conflits entre eux deux, voir ce dernier se montrer aussi attentionné et affectueux demeurait déstabilisant. Au début, il voulut faire sa tête de mule. Il devinait que son ancien protégé tentait de l'amadouer et d'obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours convoité : son affection réciproque. Mais il ne voulait pas du tout. Il était en colère! Furieux d'être forcé dans cette alliance non désirée. Et Arthur qui prétendait faire cela par amour. Cela l'avait dégoûté!

Cependant, Francis était aussi un homme épuisé par tant de batailles, une économie difficile, un contexte politique instable et une population en déclin, surtout à la suite de la peste qui avait causé de gros ravages. Les responsabilités s'étaient accumulées sur ses épaules. La pression était devenue de plus en plus pénible. Pratiquement jamais un moment pour se reposer.

Du coup, se retrouver soudainement sous les attentions d'Arthur avaient joué sur son mental. Il était là pour le consoler la nuit lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Il était là pour le soigner quand il attrapait une maladie. Il répondait à chacun de ses besoins, sans sourciller. Et Francis adorait se sentir en sécurité et pris en charge.

Et ses sentiments pour Arthur, longtemps enfouis au plus profond de son cœur, l'amenèrent à finalement succomber, au plus grand bonheur de son ennemi, désormais amant. À quoi cela servait de se battre? Il avait perdu, autant s'y résigner. Devrait-il se plaindre d'être aussi aimé de son voisin d'Outre-Manche? Il y avait des destins beaucoup plus atroces. Qu'on l'accuse d'avoir céder au syndrome de Stockholm, il n'en avait plus rien à cirer!

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voulait se persuader.

Il se mit debout et commença à s'habiller à son tour. Il tenta d'ignorer les courbatures causées par les assauts déchaînés de son «époux», la nuit dernière. Une fois vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un petit décolleté avec lacets noirs ainsi qu'un large pantalon bleu, il suivit Arthur dans le couloir qui les conduisait aux appartements royaux.

Francis devint inquiet. Il avait ressenti une profonde douleur au milieu de la nuit, révélant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave dans son pays, dernièrement. Il pria les cieux pour que ce ne soit pas une trop grosse calamité. Son peuple avait suffisamment souffert comme ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte des appartements du roi de France, ce fut sa fille, Catherine de Valois et reine-mère d'Angleterre, qui les accueillit. Une très jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair frisés, la peau pâle et accoutrée d'une riche robe rouge brodée d'or. Elle était accompagnée de conseillers et de cardinaux ainsi que d'une nourrice qui tenait le roi d'Angleterre, Henri VI, âgé de dix mois seulement et dont le père avait tristement trouvé la mort tout récemment. Il y avait également l'oncle paternel du jeune monarque, le duc de Bedford, qui assurait la régence.

Francis transpirait la nervosité tandis qu'Arthur, à ses côtés, se présentait avec un air sérieux et solennel, prêt à écouter. Ce fut alors que la reine proclama brutalement :

–Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que mon père, le roi, est décédé, la nuit dernière.

Ce fut dit de manière sèche et dénuée de sentiments, la jeune femme n'ayant jamais eu d'attachement réel pour son vieux fou de paternel. Arthur se contenta d'hocher la tête, nullement surpris. La santé du nouveau défunt avait été si défaillante, ces derniers temps, que tout le monde pouvait sentir sa fin approcher en vitesse. Il lui faudra cependant penser à organiser les funérailles prochainement.

Quant à Francis, il reçut un électrochoc. Chaque roi qui décéda, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, portait un coup difficile à son âme de nation. Cela marquait la fin d'une ère et l'anxiété devant une nouvelle qui commençait. Mais il n'y avait plus de «miracle capétien» depuis belle lurette où le trône passait parfaitement de père en fils. Tout avait changé.

Et cela s'avéra encore plus vrai depuis la signature du traité de Troyes. Le Français n'arrêta point d'y penser et son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'il commença à être confronté à la réalité. Une réalité qu'il avait tenté de fuir, naïvement, et qu'il le rattrapait, aujourd'hui.

La reine le regarda enfin et lui dit :

–Comme vous le savez, Mr Bonnefoy, en tant que représentant du royaume de France, il est de votre devoir de reconnaître le nouveau souverain, c'est-à-dire mon fils, qui va devenir le premier roi de la double monarchie d'Angleterre et de France.

Non… Francis savait que cela allait se produire un jour ou l'autre mais afin de se préserver psychologiquement, il avait repoussé la pensée encore et encore, se laissant dorloter par Arthur pour fuir tous ses soucis. Mais maintenant, la réalité revenait en force pour le frapper comme une massue. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible. Le voilà face à face avec son destin.

Il allait assister à l'union de son royaume avec celui d'Arthur pour de bon. Il ne restait plus qu'à prononcer les paroles attendues de lui. Ce geste scellerait irrévocablement la destinée décidée pour lui, par le traité de Troyes qui déshéritait le dauphin, Charles de France, le vrai héritier légitime!

Non! Il devait se ressaisir! Il n'était plus l'héritier légitime, même si le traité lui apparaissait non constitutionnel… Mais si voyons! Son défunt roi l'avait signé, quoiqu'il était fou, et il avait perdu toutes les plus récentes et importantes batailles, surtout celle d'Azincourt… Mais il n'avait pas encore perdu la guerre.

Francis se retrouva déboussolé et envahi par les émotions. Intensivement tourmenté, il s'écroula au sol et se mit à pleurer. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il eut même du mal à respirer tellement la pression lui pesait.

Comme attendu, cela alarma Arthur qui se précipita en s'accroupissant aux côtés de son aimé, en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

–Francis, mon amour, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

–Je… Je…peux…pas, essaya-t-il de répondre entre les sanglots.

–Chute… C'est bon. N'en dis pas plus. Je suis là, d'accord?

La reine et les autres représentants n'osèrent rien commenter. Il fallait dire que vue l'époque à laquelle ils vivaient, ils étaient mal à l'aise voire dégoûtés de voir un couple homosexuel, mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait de nations, ils leur accordèrent un passe-droit.

Mais qu'importe, Arthur ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Seul le bien-être de sa tendre moitié le préoccupait. Ce dernier subissait clairement une grande détresse émotionnelle.

Le représentant de l'Angleterre se montra compréhensif. Cela faisait seulement deux ans que le traité de Troyes avait été signé. Pour des êtres aussi anciens qu'eux deux, c'était très court. Francis n'avait pas obtenu le temps nécessaire pour bien s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle situation constitutionnelle. Son peuple n'avait même pas été entièrement soumis aux Anglais, du coup, il devait à coup sûr éprouver un certain sentiment de résistance. Son esprit devait s'entredéchirer entre le chaos de la combativité et la tranquillité de la soumission.

Arthur avait travaillé avec acharnement et fait preuve d'une solide patience pour dompter son époux. La tâche demeurait non totalement achevée cependant. Et une erreur pouvait l'obliger à tout recommencer le long cheminement.

Ainsi, il prit une décision et regarda ses dirigeants en face :

–Francis n'est pas prêt à reconnaître le nouveau roi. Il est beaucoup trop tôt. Nous allons devoir attendre.

–Mais Mr. Kirkland, se permit de protester le duc de Bedford, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de retarder la reconnaissance du nouveau monarque avec le contexte d'instabilité que nous vivons. Je rappelle que le dauphin mène toujours ses propres troupes dans les zones non-occupées du royaume. Aussitôt que la nouvelle de la mort de son père va lui parvenir, il tentera sûrement par tous les moyens de récupérer la couronne qu'il considère sien. L'hésitation de la nation risque d'apparaître suspecte. On pourrait flairer les premiers signes d'une trahison.

À la suite de la dernière possibilité émise, les yeux d'Arthur se noircirent. Que Francis le trahisse, jamais il ne le permettrait! Il avait trop combattu pour en arriver là. Mais s'il poussait Francis, il savait que ce dernier finirait par craquer. Il s'était promis que dans leur nouvelle vie à deux, jamais il ne lui ferait éprouver l'impression d'être entre les mains d'un tyran. Il resterait toujours doux et bienveillant avec son amour et s'efforcerait de tout prendre en main pour le préserver de l'inquiétude.

Ainsi donc, il répéta plus fermement :

–J'ai dit : on va attendre. Je ne permettrai aucune pression exercée sur mon mari. Si vous voulez en discuter, vous faîtes affaire avec moi. Mais vous le laissez tranquille. Est-ce clair?

Personne n'osa le contester. En tant que nation, il jouissait d'une grande autorité. Sans attendre, il prit tendrement Francis par les épaules pour l'inciter à se remettre debout et ils quittèrent tous les deux pour rejoindre leur chambre. En chemin, Arthur donna l'ordre à un serviteur de leur apporter le petit déjeuner.

Francis tremblait toujours. Soucieux, l'Anglais le fit assoir sur leur lit et le prit gentiment par les joues entre ses deux mains pour qu'il le regarde en face.

–Francis, mon chéri, tout va bien, d'accord? S'il te faut un an, voire plus, pour que tu t'adaptes bien à la situation, alors je saurai me montrer patient. Compris?

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis alla enfouir son nez au creux des pectoraux de son mari, à la recherche de réconfort dans ce moment de stress. Ému, Arthur lui offrit sans hésitation ce qu'il désirait. Il entoura son corps de ses deux bras robustes et le serra fortement dans son étreinte. La tête de Francis se logea au sein de sa poitrine. Il sentit le menton de son protecteur se poser sur son crâne. Une main s'accota sur le derrière de sa nuque tandis que l'autre flattait son dos tout doucement. Le Français ferma les yeux. Il se sentait au paradis. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Que le fardeau de son rôle de nation s'envole et qu'il puisse pleinement savourer l'instant.

Arthur profita profondément du tendre câlin. Le sentiment de satisfaction le remplit. Il maitrisait les choses. Il allait continuer de prendre soin de l'élu de son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'aise et content dans leur vie conjugale. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Il avait tant sacrifié pour exaucer son vœu. Il ne faiblirait pas maintenant.

Mais un jour, Arthur eut la respiration saccadée, les membres mous, les nerfs en feu, les veines en éclat. L'affolement, la frustration et la peur couraient un marathon à travers les cellules de son corps. Il ne pouvait réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Francis avait complètement disparu!

…

Le Français courait à vive allure à travers le champ au beau milieu de la nuit où seuls la lune et les étoiles éclairaient son chemin. Il avait pu profiter de la baisse de méfiance de son époux pour concocter son plan d'évasion. Il ne voulait pas trop aller dans les détails. Tout ce qui importait était sa réussite. Mais il devait se dépêcher! Arthur l'avait certainement fait surveiller par ses fées qui s'empresseront de le prévenir (car oui, Francis croyait aux fées mais aimait embêter l'Anglais en le prenant pour un fou).

Il avait soudainement eu un réveil. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son peuple. À quelque part, son dauphin –son véritable roi– se battait encore. Il se battait pour que le royaume ne tombe pas entre les mains d'une nation étrangère. Le Français repensa à tous ses précédents souverains. Clovis 1er, Charlemagne, Philippe II, Louis IX… Chacun s'était démarqué pour que son pays brille de mille feux.

Lorsque l'Empire Romain s'était effondré, il voulut se rebeller contre les Francs qui l'avaient envahi, mais avec le temps, il finit par accepter voir aimer sa nouvelle identité. Il était devenu sa propre nation et une qui se révéla forte et dominante en Europe. Il réalisa enfin combien il était fier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner tout de suite. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait envers Arthur, il ne devait pas capituler. Il lui restait encore de l'espoir de remporter cette guerre!

Il put apercevoir la rivière avec les reflets de la lune qui se mouvaient à travers les vagues. Enfin, il pouvait apercevoir le bout du tunnel. Il accéléra le pas. Il se rapprochait de la grande côte sur le long du rivage où il y avait un précipice. Ça y était! Il allait y arriver…

Il n'y était pas arrivé.

De la lisière longeant le chemin que l'évadé suivit pour accéder à la rivière, une silhouette surgit furtivement. Immensément surpris, il freina vite son élan avec difficulté, manquant de tomber. Sa respiration s'intensifia, à raison d'une hausse d'adrénaline causée par la peur.

La silhouette s'approcha et, sous les rayons lunaires, Arthur se révéla dans sa tenue de chevalier sans le casque avec un plastron rouge garni d'un lion d'or. Francis devint apeuré. Comment son époux imposé avait pu le rattraper aussi rapidement? Il essaya de faire demi-tour mais une vingtaine de gardes vêtus de leur uniforme émergèrent de la forêt pour lui faire barrage.

Le voilà pris au piège!

Il tourna de nouveau pour dévisager son amant à qui il avait faussé compagnie. Il décida de soutenir son regard comme il le pouvait. Pas question de laisser montrer son anxiété.

–Comment tu as fait pour arriver ici si vite ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

–Tu es trop prévisible, Francis. Je me doutais que tu avais dû fuir en direction de la rivière en passant par les champs pour éviter d'être vu des gardes et aussi parce que tu aurais voulu éviter les sentiers battus. Cependant, tu as pris le chemin le plus long me permettant ainsi de prendre de l'avance, d'autant plus que nous avons des chevaux.

Le ton dans sa voix. Il avait cessé d'agir comme un partenaire tendre et attentionné. Il était redevenu l'ennemi brutal et coriace. Francis sut qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas se laisser autant berner. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu.

–Pourquoi Arthur?

Oui, pourquoi son ancien protégé s'était transformé en cet être égoïste et assoiffé de pouvoir? Ce n'était point de l'amour, mais de l'obsession malsaine! Francis n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela! Mais buté, Arthur répondit :

–Pourquoi? Je suis en droit de vouloir récupérer mon propre époux désobéissant qui a pris la fuite! Je me suis montré patient, attentif, à l'écoute et bienveillant à ton égard. Bien d'autres personnes dans une semblable situation n'auraient pas eu la même chance. Et pourtant, tu as osé t'évader! C'est ainsi que tu me remercies?

–Te remercier? Je n'ai jamais voulu cette union! C'est toi qui m'y as obligé! Et tu as usé de la violence pour y parvenir! Tu n'as jamais pris en considération mes propres sentiments! La seule raison pour laquelle tu t'es montré gentil est parce que tu pensais avoir gagné et tu voulais à tout prix réaliser tes fantaisies de relation amoureuse!

Arthur essaya de garder son sang-froid. D'habitude, il aimait quand Francis se rebellait. C'était une partie intégrante de sa personnalité qu'il adorait car jamais ennuyante. Mais le contexte actuel n'inspirait guère l'amusement.

Il comprit également que toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises pour l'amadouer avaient échoué. Il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de le forcer à reconnaître le nouveau roi et à raffermir la surveillance Il ne pouvait plus prendre le moindre risque et continuer à se montrer aussi indulgent. Du moins, tant que le dauphin serait toujours en liberté et que le royaume de France ne serait pas entièrement conquis.

Mais comme cela lui blessait quand même le cœur, il tenta une dernière fois d'approcher son mari pour préserver un peu de la tendresse qu'il avait si durement acquise et à laquelle il tenait. Prenant une grande respiration, il déclara sur un ton qui se voulait à la fois ferme et rassurant :

–Francis, tu m'as mis de très mauvaise humeur. Je te conseille donc de te montrer prudent. En raison de ton geste, je vais devoir te couper certains de tes privilèges. Mais si tu te rends maintenant sans discuter, alors, j'essaierai d'adoucir ta peine.

Ce dernier se montra hésitant. Un conflit devait s'enflammer dans son esprit. Francis ne se soumettait pas facilement (diable, Arthur avait mis presque cent ans pour y arriver!). C'était quelqu'un de très fière et un véritable guerrier dans l'âme, fier fils de Rome.

Et donc, l'Anglais se devait de peser davantage ses arguments :

–Penses-y sérieusement, Francis. Tu es encerclé. J'admire ta détermination et ton ingéniosité pour t'en tirer, mais tu dois apprendre à savoir quand les dés sont jetés. Tu as perdu. Sois quand même fier de toute la résistance que tu as su démontrer, mais ne fais pas l'idiot. Je ne veux pas me montrer dur avec toi, mais si tu me forces la main, alors je n'aurai pas le choix. Je t'en prie.

Avec cela, il lui tendit la main. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'il prenne la bonne décision. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation conquérant-conquis. Il voulait continuer à pouvoir exprimer tout son amour contenu en lui. Le caresser de ses mains et non le maintenir en place de ses poignes. Le regarder tendrement et non le fixer sévèrement. Le protéger et non le dominer.

Puis, Francis le regarda. Toutes les lueurs de combattant s'étaient volatilisées. Un sourire timide et des yeux avec cernes de fatigue. Ses iris reflétaient l'amertume, le désarroi et la déception.

Puis, il fit quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prédire.

Il s'avança et d'un coup rapide, il posa sa bouche sur celle d'Arthur.

La nation insulaire s'en trouva incroyablement surprise. Jamais Francis n'avait initié un baiser. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent puissamment des siennes avec une grande ferveur et une fine adresse. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues délicatement pour le maintenir en place, tandis qu'il conduisait l'acte vers plus de profondeur. Le représentant de la France domina cet échange passionné avec une expertise éblouissante qui ne laissa aucune place au doute quant au mérite de son titre de pays de l'amour.

Et Arthur ferma les yeux, savourant le goût de son aimé. Quel extase! Enfin, son amour lui était rendu! Il laissa son amant prendre les commandes, profitant de chaque seconde. Il était si doué. Et ce n'était qu'une mise-en-bouche. Il avait hâte de découvrir l'étendue de son talent en-dessous des draps. Dieu merci, Francis était venu à la raison.

Mais subitement, le plaisir disparut… Le Français le frappa en plein dans l'entre-jambes avec le genou.

Pris de court par la douleur, Arthur s'écroula au sol, les mains entre les deux cuisses.

–Tu es trop prévisible, mon petit lapin, railla Francis avec dédain.

Et il profita d'un Anglais déconcerté et d'un groupe de soldats choqués d'avoir vu deux hommes s'embrasser, en bons fervents catholiques, pour courir vers le précipice et se jeter à l'eau.

–Non ! hurla Arthur.

Il se ressaisit et se remit debout pour aller vérifier, du haut de la mini-falaise. Avec la noirceur de la nuit, il pouvait difficilement voir, mais il finit par repérer l'évadé qui avait refait surface et qui maintenant nageait avec tout ce qu'il possédait dans les tripes.

Il jura. Francis était un excellent nageur et la rivière n'était pas trop large pour lui. Lui-même ne savait pas nager et ses soldats couleraient avec les armures lourdes qui les revêtaient.

Il cogna le sol d'un grand coup de poing, furieux et désemparé.

–Francis ! cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

Il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne devait pas! Il allait le reprendre! Il n'allait pas abandonner.

Il allait faire respecter le traité de Troyes coûte que coûte!

…

Francis avait réussi à rejoindre son véritable roi légitime, Charles VII, qui vivait à Bourges depuis sa fuite en 1418, lors de la prise de Paris par le duc de Bourgognes. Un détail qu'il avait omis de mentionner fut que la guerre était aussi très motivée par la rivalité entre Armagnacs et Bourgognes, deux puissantes familles nobles françaises. Les Bourgognes se retrouvaient notamment du côté des Anglais et ce fut la mort du duc, Jean sans Peur, dont on accusa le dauphin de l'avoir assassiné qui servit d'excuse pour le déshériter lors de la rédaction du traité de Troyes.

Mais Francis n'en avait cure! Aussitôt qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il s'était agenouillé à ses pieds et l'avait reconnu comme son seul souverain. Il en avait pleuré de chaudes larmes.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop se réjouir de ses retrouvailles. L'armée anglaise et ses alliés ne tardèrent pas à récidiver. Il prit les armes et retourna vivement au combat, déterminé à ne plus être aussi docile. Il allait se battre pour son peuple, sa liberté et son honneur.

Son retour, évidemment, motiva ses troupes et attira des alliances fortement utiles. Pendant plusieurs années, il combattit à armes égales contre ses ennemis. Il obtint des victoires, mais aussi des défaites. Il devait tenir bon! Il pouvait réussir!

Mais sous-estimer Arthur était toujours une grave erreur. Ce dernier parvint à obtenir des victoires clés qui lui permirent d'avancer vers un point décisif du champ de guerre : la ville d'Orléans.

Orléans est l'une des villes verrouillant la Loire qui séparait les territoires des deux camps. Si les Anglais parvenaient à la prendre, ils pourront traverser la rivière et les envahir plus facilement.

Francis devait les en empêcher à tout prix.

Le siège commença durant l'été 1428 et se poursuivit durant de longs mois. Le Français tenait le coup. Il lui fallait tenir bon.

Mais l'offensive s'aiguisa et la défensive s'affaiblit. Les Anglais agissaient en grands stratèges. Et rapidement, ils eurent l'avantage.

Francis perdit confiance, dans sa plus profonde honte. Il vivait trop de déjà-vu. Ses propres soldats se mirent à angoisser. La panique se propagea dans leur camp sans que quiconque puisse y mettre un frein. La question qui circulait : pour encore combien de temps allaient-ils pouvoir résister?

" _Non._ " Pensa Francis. " _Je ne peux pas perdre. Je ne veux pas retourner entre tes mains, Arthur. Je t'aime mais je veux être libre! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre? Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me faire autant de mal?_ "

De son côté, Arthur refusa de lâcher prise. Il allait avoir Orléans! Après, plus grand-chose n'aurait la capacité de lui contrecarrer ses plans. Il n'arrêtait guère de penser à Francis. Sans nul doute, la première chose qu'il ferait aussitôt que la voie vers les terres non conquises s'ouvrirait serait de partir à sa recherche. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il le capturerait à nouveau, mais il se promit que cette fois-là serait permanente.

" _Tu es foutu, Francis. Tu es en train de perdre la guerre. Je jure que je vais gagner et que je vais te retrouver. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement tenter d'échapper à ton destin –notre destin. Je vais te faire conduire à Londres et ne reviendrai qu'aussitôt ton pays sera entièrement vaincu. Tu voulais la jouer dur eh bien, je vais me montrer dur. Il te faudra travailler d'arrache-pied pour récupérer ma confiance. Tu feras partie de mon projet d'Empire que tu ne le veuilles ou non._ "

La victoire se rapprochait. Arthur souriait.

La défaite avança. Francis désespéra.

Dans une chapelle en pierre à Chinon, le Français pria en face d'un vitrail. Il n'était pas un fervent croyant, mais en cet instant de désespoir, il ne savait plus vers qui d'autres se tourner. Il supplia Dieu de l'écouter, d'être sensible à sa souffrance. Il l'implora de lui envoyer un miracle.

" _S'il vous plaît, seigneur! Ne me laissez pas tomber!_ "

–Il vous a entendu, interrompit la douce voix d'une jeune femme.

Déconcerté, Francis se tourna et découvrit une paysanne, vêtue d'une vieille robe brune tâchée de boue. Elle avait les cheveux blonds très courts et des yeux bleu ciel. Elle détenait un sourire réconfortant et une élégance dans sa posture qui faisait oublier sa condition sociale. Apparue à la sortie de la chapelle, une auréole de lumière semblait l'entourer.

Elle était belle. On aurait dit un ange. Était-ce le miracle qu'il avait désiré?

–Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il.

–Mon nom est Jeanne d'Arc.

Et la suite appartient à l'Histoire.

 **Fini! Merci d'avoir lu. Étant donné que la guerre de cent ans est un événement très complexe, je ne suis pas allée trop dans les détails pour la description du contexte. J'espère juste ne pas avoir fait d'erreur.**

 **Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés lorsqu'une histoire a plu.**

 **À bientôt.**


End file.
